


Goodbye, Goodnight, For Good

by songoftardis



Category: Dir en grey, Kaya (Musician)
Genre: J-Music, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: "Tudo que eu sei é que eu tenho que ter certeza. Ter certeza de que você nunca mais acordará de novo."
Relationships: Kaya (Schwarz Stein)/Kyo (Dir en grey)





	Goodbye, Goodnight, For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Resgatada do Nyah! e do Spirit, com correções muito básicas, ou seja, ainda deve ter uns quinze mil erros espalhados. A música utilizada foi And They Call This Tragedy, e, ao fim do texto, um trecho de Goodbye, Goodnight, For Good (que dá nome à fic), ambas da banda Alesana.

É difícil definir os limites de um homem perdidamente apaixonado. Mais difícil ainda definir os limites de um homem terrivelmente magoado, e impossível achar um limite quando o homem em questão ainda se encontra no _meio-termo_.

Para o vocalista jogado de qualquer jeito na cama de lençóis negros, ultrapassaria seu limite assim que esvaziasse o copo que tinha em mãos. Fitou o objeto que balançava na destra, encarando sem muito interesse o sutil movimento do líquido acastanhado dentro dele. Era uma quantidade pequena, mas suficiente para tirá-lo da consciência que jurara manter para o que faria dentro de algumas horas.

Desistiu. Se o álcool é um veneno, talvez servisse para matar tudo aquilo que ninguém conseguia tirar de dentro dele.

— _Kaya_... — Murmurou para si próprio, aproximando o copo da boca e virando-o de uma só vez.

**Você me deixa doente!**

O que era para ser apenas mais uma aventura se tornou uma cruel armadilha. Uma prisão que havia durado um ano inteiro, e só naquela madrugada ele havia conseguido encontrar a chave que o libertaria daquele martírio. A chave que sempre estivera, literalmente, em suas mãos e ele, cego de amores pelo cantor, não tinha sido capaz de enxergar.

Fora capturado por seu sorriso. Por sua beleza, por sua voz, por seu perfume de rosas. Esquecera-se de que rosas têm seus espinhos, e deixou que os espinhos da rosa branca chamada Kaya lhe atassem a mente e o coração. Por um ano, deixou-se enredar naquele espinheiro bravo e, capturado no êxtase de amar tão bela criatura, não pôde sentir a profundidade dos ferimentos aos quais se submetera.

**Você me deixa doente!**

A canhota pegou o celular a seu lado, acendendo o visor. Sua intenção era verificar o horário, entretanto, perdeu-se em devaneios com a foto que até então vinha usando como protetor de tela. Na imagem, um ao lado do outro, Kaya e ele sorriam abertamente. Quando ele, Nimura Tooru, havia oferecido a outro que não fosse Kaya tal sorriso apaixonado?

A primeira lágrima rolou por sua face e, a partir dela, várias outras tomaram liberdade de fazer o mesmo. Encolheu-se, abraçando os próprios joelhos e deixando seu pranto ganhar corpo e voz.

— Eu te odeio... _Eu te odeio_...!

**Você me deixa doente!**

Engoliu o choro à força junto a um grande gole de uísque reposto no copo. Tinha sido realmente útil deixar a garrafa a seu lado na mesinha de cabeceira. Secou o rosto com o tecido áspero da regata que trajava e procurou se recompor. Não passaria a imagem de fraco. Depois de um longo ano sofrendo sem saber, aquele momento era seu.

Sentado no meio da cama, tinha os olhos fechados e os ouvidos trabalhando a todo vapor, centrado nos sons externos. Ouviu a porta bater. Os excêntricos chaveiros se chocando com o tampo de vidro da mesinha de centro quando a bolsa fora jogada sobre a mesma, as conhecidas plataformas batendo no piso do corredor e um enjoativo cantarolar que aos poucos se aproximava da porta.

— Kyo? — Chamou o vocalista, curvando o tronco para olhar dentro do cômodo.

A cabeça do menor se voltou na direção do loiro. As lentes azuis brilhavam com vivacidade, enquanto o largo sorriso característico do mais alto lhe dominava a face. O mesmo sorriso traiçoeiro pelo qual havia se deixado enganar um ano antes.

Kyo apenas sorriu-lhe de volta.

**Eu irei dilacerar esses olhos de diamante que eu não aguento ver**

O loirinho adentrou o quarto. Seus cabelos platinados reluzindo à nesga de luz da lua que iluminava o local. Aproximou-se da cama, subindo no colchão e engatinhando sobre o corpo de Kyo. Tocou-lhe a face com delicadeza, fazendo o menor suspirar até, percebendo a vermelhidão do rosto do companheiro, segurá-lo entre ambas as palmas, erguendo-o para a luz.

— Kyo? Estava chorando?

A desculpa já estava na ponta da língua.

— Dor de cabeça.

Os lábios se uniram em um beijo luxurioso. A partir dali, seria como sempre foi, sexo regado a um prazer real e um amor inexistente. Kaya nunca estivera interessado em qualquer coisa relacionada à vida de Kyo fora da cama.

Pois tinha _atuado_ muito bem nos últimos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias daquele relacionamento de aparências.

As mãos fortes distribuindo apertos lúbricos e nada carinhosos pelas coxas de sua rosa, arrancando-lhe gemidos libidinosos. Conhecia cada ponto daquele corpo como se fosse o seu próprio, e da mesma forma que gostava de um pouco de dor, sabia que Kaya também gostava.

Era de certa forma bom para seu ego pensar que os outros viam aquelas marcas e sabiam que tinham sido feitas por ele. Mesmo que, todas as noites, Kaya ganhasse marcas que se _sobrepunham_ àquelas.

**Manchas rubras na pele de papel...**

**Eles chamam isso de tragédia**

Um movimento conjunto, o girar dos corpos invertendo as posições. Em conjunto com as pernas, os braços do mais alto envolviam o corpo de Kyo em um abraço sufocante. Os quadris ondulavam contra seus semelhantes forçando um contato direto. Movimentos animalescos, retribuídos com gosto pelo vocalista da _Dir en Grey_ , que esfregava seu baixo ventre ao do outro com igual desejo.

_— Koi..._

Aquele gemido carregado de luxúria acariciando os tímpanos de Kyo, chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso do qual ele tanto gostava.

**Lembrando as noites em que**

**Você sussurrava pra mim tão suave,**

**"Para sempre meu coração é seu."**

Como todos os outros _incontáveis_ amantes de Kaya também deviam gostar.

**Compreenda que estas palavras morreram.**

As unhas bem-feitas do loiro se cravaram nos bíceps desnudos do namorado, descendo por eles em arranhões impiedosos. As pálpebras cerradas em resposta a um toque indiscreto abaixo da saia do vestido e os joelhos se aproximaram discretamente, prendendo a mão do moreno entre suas pernas. Entendido do recado e com muita dor no coração, Kyo se pôs a massagear o membro do maior por cima do fino tecido da boxer branca.

Gemidos baixos ecoando pelo cômodo. O prazer estampado em cada traço daquele rosto tão feminino. Nenhuma vergonha, nenhuma sombra de culpa.

Tão belo _._ Tão... _Kaya._

**À medida que a vida desaparece dos seus olhos (desaparece dos seus olhos)**

**Tudo o que posso dizer**

**É que pode não ser tarde demais**

**Se eu não posso ser amado, então ninguém deveria ser.**

Eles o chamavam “A Rainha do Amor e da Decadência.”

_Com razão._

**(Seu rosto me dá nojo)**

**Pense nisto como se eu suavemente beijasse**

**(Sorria e sustente suas mentiras)**

**Seus ensanguentados lábios de vidro mais uma vez**

**(Esta confiança quebrada)**

— Eu te amo...

Kyo sorriu. As pontas dos dígitos deslizaram pelo rosto delicado do amante, acariciando-lhe a bochecha. Então, os dedos deslizaram pela linha do maxilar do rapaz, desceram-lhe pelo queixo e, por fim, fecharam-se no pescoço do loiro que, ao perceber que aquilo era _real_ , arregalou os olhos e começou a se debater.

— Kyo...! Me solta!

**Nesta noite, esta coisa que você chama de "amor" morre**

**(Se tornará sua morte)**

O maior levou as duas mãos àquela que o sufocava, tentando afastar-lhe os dedos do pescoço. Com a tentativa de defesa, um largo sorriso tomou forma nos lábios finos de Kyo. Um sorriso _sádico_.

**À medida que a vida desaparece dos seus olhos, desaparece dos seus olhos...**

**Tudo o que posso dizer**

**É que pode não ser tarde demais.**

— Tooru, para... Para agora!

Seus gritos eram estrangulados, entrecortados pela falta de ar que aos poucos se manifestava nos músculos cada vez mais tesos, doloridos.

_— Não._

**Tente novamente, faça isso perfeito, faça isso perfeito**

**Faça-me valorizar isto,**

**Ou morra por tudo que eu me importo.**

Com a agitação, uma joelhada certeira nas partes íntimas de Kyo o desordenou por um segundo.

— _Vadia!_ — Gritou ele, enraivecido e descendo sua pesada destra em um fortíssimo tapa contra o rosto alheio.

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto do maior, em cujo lado esquerdo estendia-se a vermelhidão procedente à bofetada.

— Kyo... P-Por quê?

**Eu coloquei isto fora muito tempo**

**Mas nunca é tarde demais**

— Por Die... — O moreno conteve sua explanação, comprimindo os lábios a fim de conter o pranto que se formava em seus olhos castanhos. Tola tentativa, uma vez que bastou abrir a boca para recitar a lista de personalidades com quem Kaya o havia traído (pelo menos das que tomara conhecimento) para as lágrimas lhe rolarem face abaixo. — Yoshiki, Gackt, Kamijo, Masashi, Asagi...!

— Então você sab--

Os dedos comprimiram um pouco mais o pescoço fino do loiro que, com a obstrução da fala, engasgou-se.

— Cala a boca.

**Dedos brancos**

**Apertam como olhos vermelhos**

**Queimam**

Os dedos voaram aos cabelos do menor, puxando-lhe os fios em intenção de causar o afastamento. Foi inútil. Podia até ser o mais alto, mas isso não fazia dele o mais forte.

**Eu ranjo meus dentes e termino**

**O que eu sei que deve ser**

**Feito para matar a sua memória**

A tentativa de se libertar de seu algoz apenas duplicou a fúria deste. Seus pensamentos se chocavam furiosamente, fazendo-o desistir de acreditar que sairia dali vivo. Aquela não era uma simples punição para assustá-lo, a sequência de traições ferira o coração de Kyo de tal maneira que, naquele momento sem qualquer resto de orgulho que pudesse salvar, só o que lhe restava era a vingança. Ele estava mesmo disposto a _matar_.

As lágrimas continuaram a correr à medida que seu ar se esvaía. Seu destino estava selado.

**Dedos brancos**

**Apertam como olhos vermelhos**

**Queimam**

— Enquanto eu te esperava madrugada após madrugada, você ia para a cama com todos eles...! Todos eles! Um ano sendo usado por você, rosa... — A voz embargada do moreno, somada a seu rosto lavado pelas lágrimas ardidas, cortava o coração de Kaya. Pena que era tarde demais para se arrepender de seus pecados. — Um ano inteiro sendo seu _palhaço_!

**Eu ranjo meus dentes e termino**

**O que eu sei que deve ser**

**Feito para matar a sua memória**

— Eu te amava tanto, mas tanto...

O indicador da canhota acariciou os lábios cheios do rapaz de cabelos platinados. As pupilas do maior se dilataram ao gesto, expressando sua confusão.

**E você disse que isso seria para sempre...**

**Você disse que isso seria para sempre.**

**Depois de hoje o silêncio vai assombrar você**

**Não haverá perdão**

**Para o que você fez**

A mesma mão deslizou pela bochecha avermelhada de Kaya, e logo após foi levada à companhia da que lhe apertava o pescoço, tentando acelerar o processo de asfixia.

— Agora acabou, Tatsuya. — Levantou a cabeça, encarando-o de forma assustadora. — Pare de se debater e morra logo.

**Depois de hoje o silêncio vai assombrar você.**

**Não haverá perdão**

**Para o que você fez**

**E você disse que isso seria para sempre...**

O maior agonizou pela última vez.

**E você disse que isso seria para sempre!**

A mão pálida caiu sobre o colchão. Os olhos ainda adornados pelas lentes jaziam abertos, opacos.

_Kaya estava morto._

Lentamente, as mãos de Kyo em torno do pescoço alheio foram se afrouxando, as marcas de seus dedos se sobressaíam na pele alva. O menor saiu de cima do corpo sem vida do igualmente vocalista.

Escorregou para fora da cama, estendendo o braço sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e reavendo o copo ainda ocupado pelo líquido marrom translúcido. Os pés descalços o levaram em direção à porta, diante da qual parou e ficou a encarar o corredor vazio.

A cabeça se voltou para o corpo estendido sobre a cama. O vestido branco a contrastar com os lençóis negros. O rosto delicado, levemente arroxeado. A boca entreaberta e um filete de saliva a lhe escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

Após um sorriso de canto, Kyo deu um último gole na bebida, tornando a dar as costas ao cadáver após sussurrar, no mesmo tom de falso carinho um dia usado por aquele que agora se achava morto entre os travesseiros.

_— Boa noite, meu querido Kaya._

**Eu não esquecerei as palavras que você disse**

**Antes de virar suas costas**

_**Adeus, boa noite, por bem...** _

**Lembre do meu rosto quando você sentir a dor.**

**Diga adeus.**

**(...)**

**A doce respiração foge... Sufoque nas mentiras que foram seu último adeus.**

**Ouça minha voz como se dormisse.**

**Durma bem, boa noite... Sufoque nas mentiras que foram seu último adeus...**

**Eu encontro prazer em sua decadência,**

**Eu ansiosamente assisto você desaparecer.**

**Eu não posso explicar o que está acontecendo dentro de mim.**

**Eu não me recuso mais a lutar.**

**Tudo que eu sei é que eu tenho que ter certeza.**

**Ter certeza de que você nunca mais acordará de novo _._**


End file.
